villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Utopia
''Rise of The Cyclones'' The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1 / The Evil Men Do.. - Part 2 / Utopia / Hail To The King / Mother Knows Best / Last Stand for many years superhumans of all kinds have come under oppression, especially since the events of Warcry - in a world that has increasingly abandoned or lashed out at them few superhumans feel safe: prompting a small band of superhumans to venture to a superhuman sanctuary known as "Utopia".. yet can the rumors of a safehaven for superhumans be true or is the sanctuary a guise for something far more sinister? Prologue "Come on silly!" a young girl smiles, waving towards an older man as they climbed up a hillside, the grass blowing in the wind as the crystal blue skies above allowed the summer sun to shine down. "..I'm coming, Amanda.. settle down.." the man says. "I can't, daddy! I can't! we're going to be free!" the girl grins, doing a little dance. "..don't get your hopes up, kid.. we aren't even there yet.." another man replies, revealing an entire band of people travelling up the hillside. "quiet, Malcolm - let her dream.. she's only a child.." the other man says in turn. "all the more reason not to let her get carried away with this "Utopia" nonsense.. even if it is real we have no means of knowing if they would let us enter.. let alone stay.." Malcolm frowns. "..of course they will let us stay, Utopia is a sanctuary for superhumans.. are we not superhumans?" a woman states. "..well excuse me if I find the idea of a sanctuary to be akin to a fairy tale.." Malcolm says. "daddy! daddy! look!" Amanda yells out, pointing forward. Malcolm's eyes grew wide as the group pauses for a moment, looking out at a large city encased in what looked like a glass dome - the city itself was beautiful to behold and a fusion of both advanced technology and stunning plantlife. "..well, Malcolm.. I suggest you start believing in fairies after all.." the older man smiles, waving the group over as they head towards the city.. Chapter 1 A year went by and the group had grown accustomed to a carefree life within the confines of Utopia, the laws were such that everyone was able to do as he or she pleased without endangering others - the use of abilities normally shunned by society was commonplace and encouraged, so as to help young superhumans control their gifts. Few conflicts arose and those that did were dealt with by Utopia's guards, who were powerful superhumans yet often showed great restraint and care even towards the most difficult of troublemakers - at the centre of everything was the presence of Theodore Kirk, who ruled over Utopia and was known as perhaps the most powerful superhuman native to Earth, having the ability of bio-mastery. Yet on this sunny day few worried about Kirk's power, for today was another of Utopia's many festivals - namely the founding of the sanctuary, many superhumans gathered and prepared for the usual celebrations such a day would entail. (ooc: join below if you wish with a superhuman character (preferably lower-tiered) ) Category:Storyarcs Category:Superhero Category:Sci-Fi Category:Incomplete Stories Category:Stories Recruiting Editors